A new love
by amanda11903
Summary: Zsadist can't remember everything about his time as a blood slave, could he really have a child that he does not know? Vishous has no desire to find love, but when he meets a run away human girl his entire world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

200 years earlier

The room was cold and damp. It is not that he minded the cold; the cold actually gave him comfort. When he was cold it meant that there was no one around, no one touching him. It was warmth he hated, any kind of warmth offered by a touch or a gesture. Everything comes with a price; he had learned that over the years. Suddenly a small opening appeared in the wall, and before he could react four poisonous darts landed in his chest. He fought the drowsy feeling as long as he could before he finally succumbed to sleep. When he awoke he was chained to a large metal slab, and completely naked. He knew it was futile to struggle against the chains, they had learned long ago to appreciate his power, his raw strength. He lay there waiting silently for…her. He loathed the mistress, was disgusted by everything about her. She has tried long ago to find warmth in him, something more than just the sex that she took from him. But he refused to allow her to take any more than she already had. She entered his room, but this time there was something different. She did not walk swiftly, and insidiously as she usually did, but struggled to maintain her upright position. There was something different in the air, she smelled differently. But what did he care, just a different kind of stink to remember her by. He turned his face away from her; let her get her business done, so she can be on her way he thought.

"I need for you to find a release in our time together" she pleaded. He continued to ignore her. She knew that he never found enjoyment in these meetings; he hated the way her sex felt against him, hated the feel of her body on his. She pulled his face toward her and she caught a glimpse of his beautiful canary yellow eyes, before they flashed to the deepest ebony. A black so cold and monstrous it shook her to her core.

"You don't understand what I am offering you, I need you to FIND A RELEASE!" she shouted at him. She was crying terribly, her body doubling over in pain. She gripped his manhood hard and began to pump. He laughed at her "You have taken everything from me, I will not allow you this as well!" and he spit in her face.

"You will give me your seed willingly or I will take it by force!" she screamed as she straddled him, and produced a small cup with a red liquid in it. She forced the liquid into his mouth, and as it slid down the back of his throat he recognized the flavor. He did not know the name, but had seen it used many times with the others that she brought to watch. He tried to fight the sensation that was coursing through his body, he closed his eyes in concentration. Fighting the erection that he knew was coming. And then he felt the needle pierce his skin, and slipped off into oblivion. After he awoke the sex was over, and he was grateful that the events of the prior evening remained a mystery. He did not want to know what happened, nor did he care.

Current day

Dillian ran quickly down the streets of Caldwell. She knew the neighborhood well; she had been staying in an abandoned apartment building just two blocks from here. She ran as quickly as she could knowing her stepfather's men were closing in. She made a sharp left down an alley, and then another quick right before she slowed to a walk. It had only been two days since she has escaped from that hell, and her body was still riddled with bruises, her mind still tainted from all the abuse. To say she felt dirty was an insult to dirt, which was ironic, because on the outside she was beautiful. But beauty was a horrific curse where she came from. Her long brown hair flowing in soft curls, her creamy brown skin, full breasts, tiny waist and long curvy legs, but she couldn't even stand the sight of her self. Although right now she wasn't' much to look at, a large swollen black eye, and a busted lip, bruises around her neck from two large hands. And that was just on her face, she felt certain that a couple of her ribs were broken, her hands riddled with defensive wounds, the insides of her legs…she couldn't afford to do this right now. She needed to focus, or they would take her back, back to her stepfather. When she first met him he seemed all right, but it was not long after he married her mother that the abuse started. Her mother had died several years ago, and that was when she discovered the true nature of his business. He profited of human trafficking, and he specialized in young girls. But he kept the most beautiful for himself. That is why Dillian expected she had not been sold, but rather made to "perform". She had never officially had sex, he had claimed to be saving her for the highest bidder, and since there was always more money to be made thankfully that day had not come yet. However there are so many things much worse than sex that one can be made to do. She slowed to a walk, and turned another corner, when she heard a loud noise. It sounded like fighting, so she quickly hid behind a nearby dumpster. She peaked around and saw the largest man she has ever seen. He was dressed in all black, and was moving with a deadly speed. She had never seen anything like him, in all her life. Suddenly one of the white haired men he was fighting landed a solid kick to his face and he fell to his knees surprised by the blow. The dark haired man quickly found his balance, but she could tell that he seemed to be more cautious. She pulled back behind the dumpster, listening to the sounds of the fight, breathing heavily she shook her head to try and clear it. Her bruised and broken body was screaming at her to stay hidden, or at least run away, she had enough to deal with. But there was something about that man, "Fuck it" she thought, and she grabbed the largest rock she could find. She stepped out from her hiding spot, took aim, and threw the rock as hard as she could at the white haired men. She had a slight moment of victory when it made contact and seemed to stun one of them, but that was short lived. He began to stalk toward her, backing her into the wall. "Shit, I guess I didn't think this all the way through"

"Big mistake sweetie" he said as he wrapped a hand around her neck and began to squeeze. She clawed at the man, her legs flailing wildly, trying desperately to pull air into her burning lungs. And then suddenly the alley became very crowded. Two additional men, all dressed in black, appeared quite literally out of nowhere, and joined in the fight. Before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground and shoved out of the way. She took a large loud gasp of air and slowly tried to stand. Then there were three loud pops, and just like that the fighting stopped, and there was silence.

She crept back to her hiding space, and hoped the men would leave her in peace.

"Fuck you very much V, I told you to wait for us" one yelled "What the hell was so important that you couldn't wait one stupid fucking minute?"

"Look cop everything worked out…true" the other one said "You guys made it just in time to save my ass" he grinned. Then he turned toward her hiding spot, and scowled at her "You" he screamed "You behind the dumpster…get your ass out here."

She picked up the largest rock she could, gripped it hard, and slowly stood up. She wouldn't go down with out a fight, but she knew that she could do no damage against these men. He began to stalk toward her, when suddenly he stopped and took a deep breath. "Your human" he whispered. What a strange thing to say she thought, like I would be anything else. "Come out, we mean you no harm" he said louder. She slowly walked out and stepped into the light. Carefully, she brought her eyes up to his, and drank in the sight of him. She was tall; at least 5'10", but he easily had at least 6 or 7 inches on her. He had tattoos around his one of his blue eyes, and a goatee. He was beautiful, and scary all at the same time. A slight hiss escaped his mouth when he looked at her face, and slowly he extended his had to try and touch her. She immediately became defensive; she knew all too well what it meant to have a man touch her.

"Easy" he said, holding both hands up. "I only want to help; my name is Vishous, and this is my buddy Butch, and that guy over there is Phury" he closed his eyes and thought a moment "And you must be Dillian" his face grew serious "Your coming with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Her body tensed, she would not be _willingly_ going anywhere, with these guys. Vishous took out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply. His eyes fixed on her face, as if he were trying to place where he had seen her before.

His friend Butch gave him a slight pat on the back, breaking his concentration, "Yo V, what's doing man? You know we cant take a human back to the mansion, Wrath would shit" then he turned and faced her "Look if you want to take care of some personal business with her…"

"Fuck you" V said turning to face him " I dreamed of her" he whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it.

She looked down at the rock she had been clinging to; did she really think she could use this as a weapon against these men? She quickly scanned the alley Vishous and Butch stood together arguing in some strange language, while the third guy, Phury, leaned against the wall his eyes darting back and fourth down the alley. She knew she couldn't fight them, that would be stupid, even if she had something better than her rock, these guys looked like they were trained assassins. She had only one choice…to run. Her body and her mind made the decision at the same time, as she spun around and sprinted forward. She had rounded the first corner, urging her legs faster, thinking that if she could just get somewhere more public she could formulate a better plan. She darted around another corner, desperate to find the main street, chancing a look back to see if anyone was following her when she slammed into something hard. No not something, someone. She recognized him immediately, even though she had only seen him a few times. He was one of her stepfathers men, but there was something more menacing about him, with his pale eyes and white hair, and also… he smelled funny…sweet, sickly sweet, like baby powder. She remembered, long ago, noticing that smell on some of the men. She knew they were only used on particularly hard cases, so her stepfather must have finally called in the big guns to find her. He grabbed her by her hair, and proceeded to pull her down the alley.

"Leaving so soon…_lesser_" she heard Vishous hiss. _Lesser,_ what the fuck is a lesser she thought. Slowly they turned, and he smiled at Vishous.

"Good evening _Brothers_, as much as I would enjoy staying and well, killing all of you…I have a little matter to settle"

"What the hell do you want with a human girl?" Vishous demanded.

"That is my business, the girl is of no concern to you," the man said. She could see Vishous pull two daggers from his belt, his muscles vibrating, preparing to attack. When Phury, and Butch rushed him from behind knocking him down, unfortunately, his grip on her didn't relax, and they both crashed to the ground. She heard a loud _Crunch_ as her face slammed into the ground. Tears immediately filled her eyes, and she could taste blood in her mouth that flowed steadily out of her nose. Her body screamed, as she tried to force herself to focus. Shakily she pulled herself out of the way, until she could go no farther. Everything was blurry from the stream of tears falling from her eyes, and then there was a bright light and a loud pop, and as quickly as the fight began it was over. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Vishous, Butch and Phury all stared at her. She tried to manage a brave face, but her body betrayed her and she began to cry. Vishous came forward and offered her his hand, but she just stared at it.

"Look it seems to me like you have two choices, go back to where you came from, or come with us…so what's it gonna be…the devil you know, or the one you don't" he said.

She gave him a hard look; going back was defiantly not an option. So slowly she reached up and took his hand.

She allowed Vishous to touch her face "I think your nose might be broken" he muttered, and as he carefully took survey of her additional injuries, his mouth formed a hard line "I think you'll live" he said. She stared into his eyes, felt the soft touch of his fingers as they lingered on her face. Then as if he caught himself, he yanked his hand away, and turned.

"We are done here…true? Lets go" Vishous spoke quickly, as they all headed the opposite direction. Vishous walked silently, with Butch close behind him. But it was Phury who came to walk beside her.

"I don't think we have met properly" he smiled "As you already know I am Phury" he extended his hand to her. She took it and said "Dillian."

The three men looked like they descended from the same family line, with there large muscular bodies, and height, but that was where the similarities stopped. Phury had long multicolored hair, and soft yellow eyes. But while Vishous seemed distant, and almost callus, there was a soft kindness about Phury, a warmth that she was instantly drawn to. She immediately began to walk closer to him. Taking comfort in the safety that his big body seemed to be excreting, she felt almost at ease. After a few blocks, they came upon a large black SUV with dark tinted windows. Vishous opened the back door, and pulled out a first aid kit of sorts, and brought it over to her, while Butch jumped in the passenger seat, and began talking to someone on the phone, and Phury began to rummage around in the back of the SUV. She stared at Vishous, swimming in his blue eyes, breathing in the scent of his breath. She wanted desperately to touch him, to see what his skin felt like. She lifted her hand, and softly began to trace the outline of the tattoos around his eye. He closed his eyes, and began to breath heavily through his mouth.

"Did you know the lesser back there?" Phury said as he poked his head around the side of the car. Vishous opened his eyes, and quickly jerked his face back. She used all of her power to persuade him to look at her again but he didn't. Their moment had passed. Phury oblivious to the situation repeated his question.

"What is a lesser?" she asked.

Phury gave her a puzzled look "The lessers are hunters of my kind, they have been trying to kill us off for centuries. They are evil in the most basic form, that man who attacked you back in the alley was a lesser. They normally take no interest in humans, but he was looking for you…correct?"

"What do you mean, 'your kind'" she replied

" Have you seen him before? Or others like him, they all have white hair, and a specific smell, almost like…"

"Baby powder" she whispered. Oh yes she knew the smell, that smell would be forever in her memory. "Yes, there are others like him." Thankfully, it was about this time when Butch jumped out of the SUV.

"Everybody is meeting back at the mansion, Wrath has called a meeting," he said

"Did you tell him about the girl?" Vishous replied

"No…Look V, man, are you sure? I know your visions have been…off" he took a deep breath and whispered "You know if you bring her back all hell will break loose"

"I dreamed of her" he shouted, "The dream was incomplete, I couldn't tell anything else, but I saw her, and…someone else. The two of them are important, I felt compelled to find them" he turned and began to walk closer to her. There was intensity in his eyes, as if he were trying to will himself to remember something. Phury must have noticed it too, because he pulled her slightly behind him. Vishous hissed at the movement, and Dillian felt Phury's muscles tense.

"There is someone else too?" Butch interrupted

"One problem at a time…true" Vishous growled, his eyes never left Phury's. And then he turned and got in the SUV. Butch quickly followed, this time hoping in the driver's seat. Phury reached out and opened the back passengers side door for her, but she didn't move.

"Phury" she said softly "I will go with you, I will do whatever you say, but please tell me…what did you mean when you said 'your kind'"

He leaned in, used his hand to remove a strand of bloody hair from her face, looked her deep in the eyes and said, "I believe you would call us…Vampires." She could feel the air leaving her lungs, as she gasped. However, she composed herself, took Phury's hand and got in the car.


End file.
